Evil
by fearofsam
Summary: Lex flashesback to the night his father Lionel dies. Lionel had convinced him to lure Clark into a trap to reveal Clarks secrets and the mysterious cave.


Sam West writes Smallville Fan Fiction  
  
Lex Luthor has a grim look. Life lately has been rather hard. The loss of a woman he thought was the one, only to be backstabbed in a peculiar way. Though she vanished from his private jet, he still has a sinking feeling she's sneaking up behind him sometimes.  
  
Lex walks over to his window sipping that scotch he can't get enough of tonight. Though he stares out at the trees that seem like they are being devoured by darkness his thoughts are elsewhere. About his father, Lionel. Still unsure of the way his father had died he knew Clark had something to do with it. He began to walk through what happened from where it began...  
  
Lionel had a friend with him when he approached Lex several weeks ago. That friend convinced his father that Clark was an alien. Lex laughed though deep inside he had his theories of Clark Kent and the curiousity burned inside of him for the truth of what happened that day on the bridge.  
  
"I'm sick of your pathetic attempts at derailing the Kents, Dad. It may not be public that you want the land their farm is on, but I know the truth." Lex smirked at his fathers indifferent expression.  
  
"Lex, this goes above and beyond business. What we have is a bigger oppurtunity to reveal what the world has always wanted to know. Imagine what this will do for the Luthors down the road son." Lionel said, waving his arms about in excitement.  
  
Lex paused for a bit, because he knew there was something about Clark Kent that he couldn't figure out. "Let's say I'm interested. What do I have to do?"  
  
Lionel stepped forward, "All you have to do is get Clark in the cave, you two are close and I know it will be easy for you. After that, you'll be able to witness what has been under our noses for a very long time."  
  
He scoffed, "And what happens to Clark, Dad?"  
  
Lionel shrugged innocently, "We sedate him and take him in peacefully, from there we decide what's best to do."  
  
Lex looked away. Clark was always a good friend, never betraying him, always there in the nick of time whenever he was in trouble. But the curiousity overcame him. "Okay, Dad. I'll bring Clark to the cave, as long as I can be a part of this every step of the way."  
  
Lionel grinned. "Of course Lex. Of course!"  
  
After setting up the meeting, Lex waited in the cave. It was easy to get Clark there just like his father said. All he had to do was take advantage of Clarks caring personality. He said he needed help.  
  
"Lex!" Clark shouted and appeared from behind a corner.  
  
"I'm here Clark." Lex turned around with his hands buried in the pockets of his black trench coat.  
  
"I came as soon as I got your message, what's going on?" Clark probed the cave looking for trouble.  
  
Lex felt regret as soon as he saw the concern on Clarks face. So real and so caring. Worst of all he was here to help. Lex looked away and turned around. "Thanks for coming Clark. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what, Lex?"  
  
The moment he said that he heard Lionel Luthors voice and the echo of quick footsteps. He jerked his body around to see what was happening, to find Lionel only a few feet away with a large chuck of Kryptonite in his hands. Clark immediately feel to his knees and threw a hand out to the ground to prevent from falling over.  
  
"He's sorry that your cover has been blown, Mr. Kent. We know that you've been keeping a dark secret from us all." Lionel stepped closer and crouched down, setting the green meteor rock in front of Clark who was using what strength he had left to prop himself up.  
  
"I don't know what you want, but you aren't going to get it from me." Clark stared hatefully into the eyes of the senior Luthor.  
  
Laughing, Lionel waved his hands and several people in white coats pushed a machine into view. Clark watched them helplessly.  
  
"Oh you will. As a long time business man, I've come to know that taking what you want from someone is part of success. Sorry that you had to learn the hard way Clark."   
  
Lex walked over to the machine looking it over. "What's this supposed to do?"  
  
Lionel turned his attention to it smiling proudly. "It is my design to extract the hidden powers of this cave. It took a lot of work and now it's going to pay off. Not only will we know the secrets, we'll be able to harness the power!"  
  
"What does that mean, Dad?" Lex kept his eyes on the workers making adjustments, forcing himself not to look at Clark.  
  
"All in good time, my boy." Lionel laughed.  
  
Clark allowed himself to fall onto his back. He weakly rolled himself away from the rock as he noticed the veins in his arms changing color so abnormally he could see them through the skin. The further he rolled the lighter the color got and the better he felt even though it wasn't much. He listened to them talking about the machine and knew they weren't watching him he crawled into the shadows.  
  
"Why do we need Clark when you have this machine?" Lex asked.  
  
"Because Clark is the key, Lex, don't you see?" He pointed behind him.  
  
Lex turned to look, and saw that Clark was gone. "I thought you said the rock would weaken him."  
  
"It has you saw it," Lionel turned to see Clark was not where he left him. "Impossible! Search the cave! There's only one exit! Find him now!"  
  
The men in white coats grouped next to the rock and one of them picked it up. "I'll go first, stand behind me."  
  
Lionel watched them work keeping his look of obvious frustration. Lex turned to the machine and lay his hand on it. Touching it out of curiosity and felt a metal panel loose. He slid it open to reveal syringes filled with green liquid. He smirked as he knew they intended to inject this into Clark to 'sedate' him as his father said. He picked up one of the syringes and put it in his coat pocket.  
  
The men formed a line and advanced toward the shadows. Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew through the cave. So strong it forced them off their feet and then they flew up in the air backward smashing against the stone wall. Even Lionel and Lex were pushed off balance from the force of the wind.   
  
Clark emerged from the shadows free of the meteor rocks effects. "You're not getting anything from me."  
  
Lionel turned to the machine, reached out and flipped a switch then pushed a button. A loud humming noise filled the cave. A silver dome on the contraption spiraled open revealing a dark blue light so bright they all had to squint their eyes. The cave began to rumble knocking lex off balance, he fell and hit his head rendering him unconcious. Lionel managed to stay on his feet and he turned a dial that made the blue light become green.  
  
"Never underestimate a Luthor!" He shouted looking back a Clark.  
  
The walls in the cave crumbled in certain spots, long strands of light burst through and whipped around. These strands were emanating heat that even Clark felt uncomfortable. As the strands whipped around wildly noticably damaging the stone in the cave. One strand lashed upward tearing large chunks out of the ceiling, rubble began to fall.  
  
"Turn it off Lionel! You'll kill us all!" Clark shouted and stepped backward to avoid falling debris.  
  
"That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make!" Lionel lost his footing and fell against the machine. "The world needs to know what's hiding here in Smallville!"  
  
Clark grew angry, "Some things aren't meant to be known!"  
  
Clark focused his eyes on the green ball of light in the center of the machine. His eyes began to glow red, hot beams blasted across the cave seemed to be sucked into the swirling light of the machine. It began to vibrate and smoke, the light changed colors into a frightening red.  
  
Lionel watched in horror as he believed his creation was being destroyed, he hurried to his feet. "No!" he screamed loudly and threw himself in front of Clarks heat vision. The beams ripped threw Lionels chest and continued to be pulled into the swirling ball of light. Once Clark realized what happened he relaxed his eyes. The beams vanished on it's way to the machine and it exploded sending Lionels lifeless body several feet. Shrapnel flew about and found a place on the floor.  
  
The caves strands of light continued though, still ripping apart the caves walls. Lex regained conciousness and slowly sat up. Clark saw him and started to walk toward him but then he remembered the meteor rock.   
  
"Lex! You have to get out of here!" Clark shouted.  
  
Lex looked behind him at once was the exit was now a pile of rubble. "The entrance is caved in!"  
  
Clark became restless. "Then you'll have to come to me."  
  
The men in white coats had also regained conciousness and got to their feet. They helped Lex up and they watched the strands tearing through the room. One of the men panicked and ran towards Clark who reached out for him, but one of the strands had caught him and ripped through his stomach. Clark watched in horror.  
  
"Lex, get the meteor rock and push it into the beams!" Clark shouted. Hoping it would be destroyed.  
  
Lex looked down and found the green rock. He rushed over to it and lifted it, then dropped it and it rolled into the middle of the cave. All of the strands were drawn to it and stayed there.  
  
"Get over here now!" Clark waved his arm at them.  
  
Lex and two of the men ran across the room ducking under the beams, they got behind Clark. Suddenly the rock strangely jerked around and seemed to be raised up into the air by the strands. It imploded in the middle of the cave and black dust fell on the ground. The strands had vanished.  
  
The cave stopped shaking.  
  
"Let's start moving the rubble and get out of here!" One of the men shouted.  
  
The two of the started to run back to the entrance, but the strands immediately burst out of the walls once again and took their lives quickly. Clark and Lex stepped back. The strands shot upward again seeming to work together to destroy the ceiling.   
  
"It must be a self destruct sequence!" Clark shouted.  
  
"We're going to be buried in here, Clark!" Lex put his back to the wall and slid against it to sit down. That's when he noticed his father on the ground where the machine used to be. His eyes widened.  
  
Clark turned to him, "I won't let that happen!"   
  
Clark walked over to Lex and hunched over and picked him up. He looked up at the ceiling and gave it a conquerers stare. He shouted, "Hold on!"  
  
Lex reached out to his father though he was so far away, knowing this would be the last time he ever saw him.  
  
Clark ducked his head and jumped with all his might, they rocketed into the air at blinding speed. The impact in the ceiling wasn't even enough to stop their flight and they exploded through the ground above. They continued up into the air several hundred feet before they began to drop quickly, but Clark was able to land on his feet. He set Lex down on the ground and looked at him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What are you Clark? What are you?" Lex stared at him in disbelief.  
  
Clark could only look into his eyes speechless. Then he realized sirens were blaring off in the distance and he watched the flashing lights get closer.   
  
...Lex took another sip of his scotch. He leaned on the window sill with one hand. Clark had came up with a believable story for the authorities and didn't even put the blame on his father. 'Thanks Clark,' he thought to himself. 'But your kindness doesn't bring back my father. It doesn't cure my curiousity, though I know some of what you are capable of now. I mean to find out more about you.'  
  
Lex turned from the window and sat down behind his desk, he set the scotch down and the pulled open a drawer. He took a box out and set it in front of him. He opened it and picked up the syringe filled with green liquid.   
  
"My father will have died for nothing unless I get the answers he sought. I'm going to get those answers, Clark. By any means necessary." He said aloud in his empty mansion and leaned back in his chair. He felt rather dedicated.  
  
-To be continued. 


End file.
